


Alex/Izzie, Halloween

by lone_lilly



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-23
Updated: 2008-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly





	Alex/Izzie, Halloween

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[ga: alex](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+alex), [ga: alex/izzie](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+alex/izzie), [grey's anatomy](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/grey%27s+anatomy)  
  
  
---|---  
  
Alex/Izzie, Halloween

  
Alex/Izzie, Halloween  
476 words, PG

  
for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/closertofine/profile)[**closertofine**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/closertofine/)

Alex is not the sort of guy to have a favorite holiday.

If anything, he goes out of his way to avoid them; volunteering for extra shifts, staying long past last-call at Joe's, and occasionally (okay, more often than not) bringing some chick home with him to screw away the remaining hours of all Hallmark-ordained celebrations.

But when Izzie asks-- and of course Izzie asks, she's _Izzie_\-- he tells her it's Halloween so he doesn't have to see her roll her eyes in agitated disappointment.

And, hey, it's true enough. Halloween has a long-standing tradition of too much candy and cheesy horror flicks (and his dad never coming home to tear into his wife like on Christmas or Thanksgiving), so it's as good an answer as any.

Izzie's pleased he played along at any rate, and well, whatever. It's not like it's a big deal or anything.

He realizes his mistake when he lets himself in the house on Halloween night, home for a few hours of sleep before the graveyard shift only to find Izzie surrounded by DVDs and candy apples, beer and a bowl full of chocolate.

It's never _not_ a big deal when it comes to Izzie. You'd think he would have learned that by now.

"Hey," she chirps from the couch, popping a Milk Dud into her mouth as she hands him a beer.

"Those things'll rip your teeth out," he tells her but he settles beside her, taking a swig of the beer and kicking his feet up on the coffee table.

"_Texas Chainsaw Massacre_?" she asks, ignoring his remark as she holds up two DVDs. "Or _Saw IV_?"

"Remake or original?"

She makes a face like his question is retarded. "Original."

"_Chainsaw_ then," he agrees, smirking as he watches her put the movie in.

"You know," he begins, glancing at the table full of junk food in front of them as she returns to the couch and reaches for the remote, "You didn't have to--"

"Shut up," she interrupts, pulling his arm over her shoulders and curling up next to him. She pops another candy into her mouth and says around a mouthful of caramel, "It's Halloween."

"Whatever," he shrugs, dismissing it's importance but he's still smirking and he knows she knows it.

"Just don't expect me to go all out for Christmas."

She laughs and turns around to kiss him. He kisses her back and then they take turns until the movie is forgotten. Trick-or-treaters are ignored. Meredith's mother's couch is defiled (hey, it's not the first time). When he goes back to work later, the smart ass kid in 403 says he seems to be in a much better mood than before. He tells her Happy Halloween and throws a Tootsie Roll Pop on her bed to shut her up but he knows she's right.

Whatever. At least it's a dude holiday, right? It's not like he's whipped.


End file.
